Theurge Gifts
Cliath Mother's Touch The Garou is able to heal the wounds of any living creature, aggravated or otherwise, simply by laying hands over the affected area. The Garou may not heal herself, spirits or the undead with this Gift. A dolphin or unicorn spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Intelligence + Medicine (difficulty of the wounded individual's Rage, or 6 for non-Garou). Each success heals one health level. The theurge may heal even Battle Scare in this manner if the Theurge uses the Gift in the same scene in which the scar was obtained and she spends a second Gnosis point. There is no limit to how many times this Gift may be used on a person, but each use requires the expenditure of one Gnosis. Sense Weaver The Garou may sense Weaver energies or spirits in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by any Umbrood. System: The Garou rolls Perception + Science against a difficulty determined by the Storyteller based on the strength of the presence. Sense Wyld (Umbra) The Garou may sense Wyld energies or spirits in the nearby area. Any Umbrood can teach this Gift. System: The Garou rolls Perception + Enigmas against a difficulty determined by the Storyteller, based on the strength of the presence. Fostern Command Spirit The Theurge can give simple commands to encountered spirits and expect a measure of compliance. This Gift does not grant the ability to summon spirits. It enables the user only to coerce them to obey. Any Incarna avatar can teach this Gift. System: The player must spend a Willpower point and roll Charisma + Leadership (difficulty of the spirit's Gnosis). Each successive command requires the expenditure of another Willpower point. Note that the Garou cannot command spirits to leave areas to which they have been bound. Doing so requires the Level Three Theurge Gift: Exorcism. Name the Spirit A werewolf with this Gift becomes familiar with the ways of the Umbra. He can sense the type and approximate Trait levels (Rage, Gnosis, Willpower) of spirits. A spirit servant of the Uktena totem teaches this Gift. System: The player spends one Willpower point and rolls Perception + Occult (difficulty 8) Sight from Beyond When danger stalks the Garou or momentous events are in the offing, visions begin striking the Garou without warning. The nature of the danger is veiled in metaphor -- a powerful vampire may appear in the Theurge's dream as a bloody skeleton, while an impending battle might be heralded by dreams of carrion crows. God spirits teach this Gift. System: Interpreting these signs is best handled through roleplaying, but the Storyteller can require the Garou player to roll Wits + Occult (difficulty 7) if he deems appropriate. Umbral Tether Umbral Tether (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Although most Theurges would never admit it, even they can become lost in the spirit world from time to time. This Gift allows the werewolf to spin a spiritual line, resembling spider silk, behind her as she explorers the Umbra. Only the Garou using the Gift can see the trail, thus increasing the Theurge's reputation as mater of the spirit world. A Spider-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The player does not need to roll to create the trail, but must spend a gnosis point for every hour of Umbral travel to maintain it. At every dawn, the player must spend an additional Gnosis point to maintain the trail in the physical world. Although only the werewolf using this Gift can see her trail, some Gaffling pests occasionally sever or alter the trail without knowing it. Adren Exorcism This is the Gift for ejecting spirits from places or objects, whether they are there voluntarily or bound there. Any Incarna avatar can teach this Gift. System: The Garou must concentrate uninterrupted for three turns. If a spirit does not wish to leave, the player must make a manipulation + Intimidation roll (difficulty of the spirit's Willpower). If the spirit has been bound to its lodging place (or into a fetish); then the exorcist must make a Wits + Subterfuge roll (difficulty 8) and gain more successes than the binder did when tying the spirit to its location. This Gift can be used to "cure" formori, although the host will surely die as the Bane is ejected unless a powerful healer manages to preserve her life during the exorcism. Parting the Velvet Curtain The Garou with this Gift may open the Gauntlet, physically transporting creatures other than shapeshifters into the Umbra. This Gift is taught by any spirit. System: The Garou must touch the creature to be affected; the player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Gnosis against a difficulty equal to the local Gauntlet plus one per creature affected. Kinfolk or other shapeshifters do not add to the difficulty as do other creatures. If the roll is successful, the Gift user automatically steps sideways with his passengers. A maximum of eight creatures may be transported in this fashion. While in the Umbra, the affected creatures are bound to the Garou with silk threads. They will always remain by the Garou's side and must leave the Umbra when the Garou does. However, the Garou may sever a thread and send a creature back to its starting point by spending a Willpower point. If the affected creature wants to resist either the initial transition or the return to the physical world, she may make a resisted Willpower roll against the Gift-wielder (difficulty 6 for both rolls). Pulse of the Invisible Spirits fill the world around the Garou, and none know this fact better than the Theurge. This Gift grants constant awareness of the spirit world. Even in the physical world, the Theurge with this Gift can interact with spirits in the Penumbra at will. While most spirit activity is barely worth watching, the Theurge will be aware of any dramatic changes. Any spirit can teach this Gift. System: If the Garou's permanent Gnosis equals or exceeds the Gauntlet, he can see into the Umbra automatically. Otherwise, the player must roll Gnosis to pierce the Gauntlet (difficulty of the Gauntlet rating). Only one success is required. The effect lasts for an entire scene or until the character enters an area with a higher Gauntlet. Spirit Path The Umbra can often confuse the senses of even the most perceptive tracker. The Theurge who possesses this Gift can track a particular spirit anywhere in the spirit world. As long as the Garou knows the spirit's name, she can find that spirit no matter which Umbral realm it takes refuge in. Any Incarna spirit can teach this Gift. System: As long as the Garou knows the true name of the spirit, she can use this Gift. She must spend a Gnosis point to be able to find the spirit. A successful Perception + Enigmas roll (difficulty 8) reveals the location of the errant Umbral denizen. Some Realms and certain Charms can make this Gift difficult to use. The Gift: Name the Spirit can be used in conjunction with Spirit Path. Umbral Sight Although all Garou can peek through the Penumbra into the Realm, the Theurge is capable of shifting his sight into the Penumbra from the physical world. This Gift is taught by an Owl spirit. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Perception + Alertness (difficulty of the local Gauntlet). In all other ways, this Gift works exactly like Peeking. The ability lasts the rest of the scene or until the character moves to an area with a higher Gauntlet. Note that while focused on the Umbra, the character can not see into the physical realm. Web Walker The Garou may move across the Pattern Web through the Umbra, ignored and unmolested by any Weaver-spirits in the area. This Gift is taught by any Weaver-spirit. System: To activate this Gift, the Garou spends two Gnosis points, then rolls Charisma + Science (difficulty 7). Success enables the Garou to travel through the Umbra as though she were on a moon bridge. However, there must be strands of the Pattern Web in the area through which the Garou wants to travel. Athro Grasp the Beyond The Garou may take things to and from the Umbra without having to dedicate them to herself (see the Rite of Talisman Dedication, p. 160). This Gift affects humans and animals, both willing and unwilling. Garou often use this power to take loyal Kinfolk with them on Umbral quests or to heal injured Kinfolk -- both body and soul -- in mystic Glens. Any God spirit can teach this gift. System: The Garou must grasp the object or person he wishes to take to the spirit world. He must then spend a number of Willpower points; one for small items (a pocket-watch or knife), two for larger items (a backpack or bow) and three for huge items (including people). The player make the usual Gnosis roll to pierce the Gauntlet and step sideways; if successful, both he and the desired objects or person pass into the Umbra.An unwilling target may resist with a Willpower roll; each success subtracts from the Ga Spirit Drain The Garou may drain power from a spirit to feed his own resolve. A spirit servant of the Uktena totem teaches this Gift. System: The player makes resisted Gnosis roll against the spirit. If the player succeeds, the spirit loses one Essence point per success for the rest of the scene. For every two points drained, the Garou gains a temporary Willpower point, but she loses any points exceeding her maximum at the end of the scene. Elder Feral Lobotomy With but a thought, the Garou can devolve an opponent's mind to that of an animal, effectively destroying his intelligence. A spirit servant of the Pegasus totem teaches this Gift. System: The player rolls Wits + Empathy (difficulty of the target's Willpower + 3, maximum 10), and spends a variable number of Gnosis. If successful, the Garou can destroy a target's Intelligence Attribute permanently. Two Gnosis points must be spent for each point of Intelligence destroyed, and the Garou cannot destroy more points than he rolls successes. Additionally, the target begins acting more animalistic with each point removed. Malleable Spirit The Garou can change a spirit's form or purpose. An Epiphling teaches this Gift. System: The Garou's player must best the spirit in a resisted Gnosis roll. The Difficulty is based on what the Garou tries to accomplish, while the spirit's difficulty is the Garou's Gnosis. Change Difficulty Characteristics (Willpower, 6 Rage, Gnosis; one point changed per success) Disposition (Friendly, Neutral, Hostile) Type (Naturae, Elemental, 10 Bane, etc.)